Love you always, Little sister
by zXwolfgirlXz
Summary: This is a story about Stefan and Damon's Little sister, I have tried to keep to their personalities as much as possible-based on the books Stefan's Diaries by L.J Smith.I suck at summaries,so just give it a go,first chapter fairly short so wont take long
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this has most likely been done before, but i'm going to give it a shot anyway, the chapters are fairly short so give it a read and let me know if you want to read more. All reviews welcome, i only ask that if you don't like it, dont just say its terrible, say what i could do to improve, thanks. annomous review accepted and if you review i will try to include a thank you in the next chapter :D Well Enjoy :D**_

_**zXwolfgirlXz**_

Her name was Lacea, at 15 she was the youngest of the Salvatore children.

Raised by her father after her mother's death, she spent a lot of time with her two brothers, Stefan then 16 and Damon then 19.

At 5ft 2, she was tall and slim, with long black hair and blazing green eyes, she was beautiful.

Her brothers would have described her as carefree, happy and playful. For those who did not know her so well she was quiet, charming and a perfect example of a young woman. She was the girl everyone wanted to be, she had known loss but was stronger for it, she had people who cared about her and she was extremely pretty. Admired by all the young girls in mystic falls she let nothing go to her head, she stayed grounded. That was until she fell in love.

His name was Jesse Miller, he was a perfect gentleman, loved an adventure and treated Lacea with respect. Unfortunately one of his adventures would be his last. The civil war.

Lacea was no stranger to the war, her brother Damon had recently been recruited. The day that letter came with the news of Jesse's death was the day her world turned upside down.

It was early spring and Lacea had just finished a piano lesson. She decided to go for a stroll through town, Stefan had offered to escort her and she had happily accepted.

Lacea was very close to her brother and loved nothing more than to chat to him, unlike other men, Stefan treated her as an equal. They would talk about Shakespeare and music, Stefan had taught her to read and write as he learned himself, and therefore she was educated more than seemed fit for a woman of her day and age.

As they walked that spring afternoon, they decided to visit Mr Miller at the local bank, hoping he had received one of Jesse's letters updating them and asking how everyone was.

The moment they walked through the bank door they knew something was wrong. Mr Miller sat in his usual seat in his office but something about him screamed misery, maybe it was the way his normally pressed suit was crumbled, or the way his hair seemed greyer than usual, perhaps it was his unshaven face or the way his eyes were red and pained.

He didn't speak as Stefan and Lacea entered. "sir?" Stefan asked gently, he didn't reply, he just held out a letter, Stefan took it and began to read.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Miller,_  
><em>We regret to inform you Private Jesse Miller was killed in battle at 21.00 hours on the evening of 23rd May 1863.<em>

He stopped reading then, and glanced at his sister who was stood there shaking, today way the 25th, Jesse had been dead for 2 days and they knew nothing of it.

Stefan put the letter down and turned to his sister, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. The moment his arms were around her she cried, her shoulders shaking and her head bowed.

"I'm so sorry Lace, I know you loved him" he whispered to her.

He then turned his head to Mr Miller. "sir, I'm sorry for your loss, I didn't know Jesse well but he was a great man and although he may not be here now, he will forever live on inside our hearts as a hero"

"Thank you Stefan" Mr Miller simply said then lowered his head. Stefan couldn't bear to watch the man's grief. Mourning a lost son is something he should be allowed to do alone.

"Come on Lacea, let's get you home, Father would not be happy if he knew you were breaking down like this" Mr Salvatore was a caring man but he wouldn't let his children grieve, he said it made them weak. They weren't allowed to cry when their mother died and they weren't now.

They did though, late at night when their father was in bed. Stefan would wake, consumed with grief at the loss of his mother, he would slowly creep into his older brother's room and sit with him, they would talk and cry together, Lacea was only a baby at the time.

Damon took his role of older brother very seriously; he was the rock that held his younger siblings together when the world seemed to be falling apart.

But he was gone, fighting in the war and Stefan knew it was not just the loss of Jesse that made Lacea cry so, she was scared for her brother and to be perfectly honest Stefan was to, each night he would pray for Damon's safe return, he would laugh about it after for he knew what Damon would say.

"Never mind me little brother, I can care for myself, and no amount of praying will help me do that. If you want to help me pick up a gun, aim it and shoot"

Stefan allowed himself to smile just a small smile at the thought of his big brothers humour, he missed him, a lot. Still thinking of Damon he led Lacea home. Where he knew he would sit with Lacea all night if he had to, he would be there for her as Damon had been for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, this is the second chapter :D I would like to thank**_

_**BoldBlondeandBeautiful **_

_**For the review and hopes everyone is enjoying the story and please please just drop me a review :D It makes me want to continue writing. Thanks zXwolfgirlXz**_

That night was tough, once Stefan and Lacea had arrived home; Lacea went straight upstairs, while Stefan made excuses to their father for her.

When all was dark and her father was asleep, Lacea slowly padded towards Stefan's bedroom door, she could see a faint light through the crack under the door, and she wondered whether he was still up or whether he had simply left his candle lit.

She knocked gently. "Steffy? It's me" she whispered.

As she listened she heard the soft padding of feet on wooden floor boards, then the door slowly creaked open and Stefan stood there still fully dressed, he looked tired, his hair was tousled as if he had tried to sleep but was unsuccessful.

He raised his finger to his lips, making a shushing gesture. "Wait inside, I won't be a moment" he whispered.

Lacea stepped into his room as he disappeared down the staircase. Lacea looked around his bed chamber; she hadn't been in her for a while. She noticed how on his desk lay a bottle of ink and a book, the ink was open, had he been writing?

The rest of the room was plain, his bed was unmade, on the floor lay a jacket, she recognised it as Damon's, it was the jacket Damon had often wore and Stefan had always wanted.

She assumed Damon had left it for Stefan when he went to war, she felt tears begin to flow. To hold them back she continued to look around her brother's room,his bedside table had 3 photos on, she went to investigate, the first was of their mother holding him and Damon. She was pretty; Lacea had never known her, as her birth had been the cause of her mother's death.

The second was of her, Damon and Stefan with their arms around each other, she recognised it, it was taken just before Damon left for the war.

The third was of him on his horse. She had to smile at that, Stefan loved his horse, Mezzanotte.

The door creaked open and Lacea jumped, it was only Stefan and he was carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She smiled, typical Stefan. "Thought you might need the sugar" He smiled.

He put the plate down on his desk, clearing away the book and ink. "Stefan?" Lacea asked. "Yes lace" "What is that?" she asked indicating the book and ink. "Oh it's nothing really, I suppose you might call it my journal, I was just drafting a letter to Damon, I couldn't sleep"

Lacea sat down on his bed and Stefan sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"I wish you didn't have to deal with this lace" she said sadly.

"It's hard, I think I loved him Stefan" she wept,

"I know you did, and he loved you too, he spoke to me about it, he asked me to give you this if anything happened to him" Stefan said pulling a letter from his pocket and handing it to her, she carefully ripped it open and began to read it

_**My dearest Lacea**_

_**If you're reading this then you will know I can no longer be there with you. I had hoped you would never have to read this letter, but Stefan gave his word he would give it to you. I want you to know that I love you, always. I know my death will be hard for you, but be strong my little angel and forgive me for leaving you. I do hope that this letter is the first and last you will have to read, I am of course speaking of your brother, Damon. I made him promise that if he ever receives news of my death, he will return to you. You need him. He and Stefan will help you through this. My last gift to you is enclosed inside. I love you, more than I can ever tell you. I will always be with you, in your heart**_

_**Love you always, my little angel**_

_**Jesse Xxx**_

Tears were now flowing down Lacea's cheeks, she felt Stefan's arm tighten around her as she turned the envelope up and a locket fell out. With shaking hands she picked it up, it was small and shaped like a heart, on the front was a delicate rose and engraved on the back was a message. "Forever in your heart", she couldn't stop the tears now. Stefan took the necklace from her shaking hands and fastened it around her neck. He didn't say anything; he just held her and let her cry. They stayed like that until the sun started to come up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow i can't believe the response to the last chapter! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed**

BoldBlondeandBeautiful-Once again thank you for the review, heres the update :D

xXLove Me xx Hate MeXx-Glad you love it! :D

heliibo-Thank you for the review, glad you like it! :)

Newbie- Thank you soooo much for your review, it made me really happy reading it! Thanks for taking the time to write such a lovely review! :D

mayasalvatore-Thanks for the review, I'm happy you think its good :)

**Once again a HUGE thank you to all the reviewers! You all get a hug from the salvatore brothers and his chapter is for you guys, sorry its been a while, i'm just waiting to get my Stefans Diaries books back then i will get to work on the next chapter, i want to make the next chapter accurate! Anyway on with the story**...

The next morning, Lacea crept back to her own room to await her maid. While Stefan dismissed his servant, Alfred and proceeded to shave and dress himself in fresh clothes.

He was about to leave the room when he noticed Damon's jacket on the floor, he picked it up and hugged it close to himself, Damon would kill him if he knew he had it, but it comforted him. As long as he made sure it was returned to his brother's room before he returned. IF he returned. Stefan mentally scolded himself for thinking that, Damon would return. He promised. Stefan realised how childish that sounded but he couldn't lose his brother he just couldn't, not to mention the pain it would cause Lacea.

That's why he was writing a letter to Damon, informing him of Jesse's death and asking him to come home. He knew it was selfish but Lacea needed both her brothers and Stefan needed him to.

Stefan slowly descended the staircase, and sat down to breakfast alone, his father was upstairs in his study as always and Lacea was being dressed by her maid. Stefan sighed, ate quickly and then walked out to the stable.

His horse, Mezzanotte raised her head slightly when he entered. Stefan picked up a brush and began to brush her, his father disapproved of this, he said there were stable boys for that, but Stefan liked to do it himself. When he was done, he pulled a saddle from the hook on the door and laid it on the horse's back. He was about to pull himself up onto the horse when Lacea ran into the stable "Stefan, may I ride with you?" she asked, her eyes were still red from crying.

They both knew if they were caught Stefan would be in heaps of trouble, ladies weren't allowed to ride.

"Of course" Stefan smiled. He helped her onto the horse and they rode off, fast.

They rode through the forest on the edge of the estate where they lived. They rode past the old lake where they used to play together as children; it wasn't safe nowadays, on one side was a steep cliff, the lake lay at the bottom of this and tilted onto flat ground. You were safe enough on the flat side but stray near the cliff and you were in danger.

They rode untill they reached a clearing, then dismounted, Stefan tied up Mezzanotte and sat down next to Lacea on a large rock. From his pocket he pulled out some ink, a quill and a piece of paper headed with the estates details. Stefan began to write.

"Who are you writing to?" Lacea asked, her voice sounded rough.

"Damon" Stefan replied simply. When he was done he looked it over, it read…

_Dearest Brother_

_I hope you are well. Things are rough here in Mystic Falls. I wouldn't ask if not necessary but please come home. You may have heard by now but Jesse Miller was recently killed in action, as can guess, his loss is affecting the town greatly, especially Lacea, I am very concerned, she holding it together as much as she can but I hear her crying, its agony watching her pain. We miss you brother, come home._

_Love from your little brother_

_Stefan_

Stefan tucked the letter in his bag and looked at Lacea, she was sat with her arms wrapped around herself, her hair hang lank and her dress looked dull against her normally radiant skin which now looked grey. She was a mess. The worst part was knowing he could do nothing.

"Come on lace, let's walk through town, I'll buy you something" she looked up and nodded once, just a slight tilt of her head. Together they rode back to the estate.

Stefan tied up Mezzanotte and took Lacea's hand, walking at a steady pace into town, it was about a 2 mile walk but Stefan knew Lacea would appreciate the time to think. When they finally got to the town Stefan stopped outside of the little second hand store. "I won't be a moment; will you be ok out here on your own?" "I'll be fine" Lacea told him. Stefan walked into the little shop and started to look for something for Lacea.

Meanwhile outside the shop, Lacea waited for her brother, town wasn't busy today, most people were inside out of the cold wind. Just then a stranger came out of the bar opposite her, he was extremely handsome, he smiled at Lacea. Lacea managed a small smile back then turned her head away and began to think again.

"Excuse me miss? Are you ok?" The stranger asked her, Lacea jumped in surprise.

"yes, yes I'm fine, thank you" she answered politely, she wished Stefan would hurry up.

"My name is Nathaniel Craven, and you are?" He asked, holding his hand out. Lacea took it and Nathaniel kissed her hand.

"Lacea Salvatore sir, my name is Lacea"

"and what a beautiful name it is to" he smiled at her, it was a sweet smile yet there was something sinister about it.

In the store Stefan had just found a lovely bracelet, he paid for it and walked outside to find Lacea, she stood with a man, he was tall, dark hair and dark eyes, a stranger, no one Stefan knew.

"Stefan" Lacea said gratefully as he walked towards her, not that she didn't find Nathaniel charming but he made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hi little sis, who's your friend?" Stefan asked, he didn't sound at all pleased by the fact there was a stranger talking to his little sister.

"I'm Nathaniel, Nathaniel Craven, I'm new to town, my father was killed in the war, so I moved here" Nathaniel said coldly.

"Pleasure, I'm Stefan Salvatore and we must be off" Stefan replied just as coldly indicating for Lacea to follow him.

They walked fast "Who the hell was that?" Stefan asked Lacea,

"Language brother, and I don't know, he came from the pub and started talking to me"

"I don't like the look of him, It would make me a lot calmer if you stayed away from him Lace"

"don't worry, I will, he creeps me out" They laughed then, it only lasted a second then Lacea went back to grieving her lost love.

**Sorry it was a short chapter, but please leave me a review they make me want to write quicker :D**

**Love zXwolfgirlXz  
><strong>


End file.
